


The First Sign Is Taking Strange Pictures

by pushingsupergazette



Category: Lee Pace - Fandom
Genre: Art, F/M, Lee Pace - Freeform, i wrote this for you, iain thomas, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushingsupergazette/pseuds/pushingsupergazette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you are a student from the academy of photography. One day, the photography students were required to undergo a project; taking pictures and choose one to showcase during an exhibition. Cracking your head trying to find a good place to take pictures, you went to the most typical place on earth which was a park and there you met Lee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Sign Is Taking Strange Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> My timeline is way too fast. The plot of my story only exists in little fragments. It'll take me a very long time to fill up the empty spaces so forgive me for a short story and messed up timeline. 
> 
> anyway, I hope you enjoy reading.

A letter came to him that morning.

                Not that it was unusual that he was receiving a letter; it was just strange that he was invited to a photo exhibition. Initially, he thought it was wrongly addressed until he opened it.

“Mr Lee Pace…”

                So it really was an invitation for him, but why? The exhibition would be in a few more days and Lee was undoubtedly free but he still needed to know the reason why he was invited.

‘I am just a mere sales manager that works in the office most of the time… Why am I even invited to these kinds of things? I am just an average Joe…’ he thought while pacing around the kitchen. In the end, the invitation letter was placed on his work desk.

*

(few months ago)

You worked as a photographer and were required to take a picture to showcase during the exhibition. You weren’t the best photographer in the academy and had wanted to prove your ability by participating for the project.

                There were a lot of people in the park where you wanted to take the pictures. You grimaced at how typical your place of choice was. You walked around for a bit and took pictures of ducks and pigeons. Something caught your attention and it was a small family consisting of a man, two little children and a dog. You were engrossed in watching them you didn’t realize that his dog was running towards you to catch the Frisbee.

                The next thing you remembered was lying on the ground with the dog licking your face.

“I am so sorry!” a big hand helped you up and it was the man you were looking at earlier. He looked so charming up-close.

“No, it’s okay…” you rubbed your forehead that was hit by the Frisbee.

“Come here…” he pulled you over to their picnic site and looked for ice cubes in the small cooler box while the two little kids ran around. You sat down next to him and kept your camera into the bag. He placed a cloth rapped with a few ice cubes onto your slightly swollen forehead. An awkward smile plastered upon his face.

                “Thanks” “Nah, it’s my fault” “I was dreaming instead of being aware…”

“Mmmhmm…” he nodded and offered you sandwiches. “I feel like an invader. I am not invading, am I?” you asked and he laughed while shaking his head.

                You took one and looked at the two kids running around chasing the dog.

“Don’t run so fast, Carl!” he said and the dog looked at him then slowed down its running speed.

                “I caught you, Carly!” the two kids giggled.

You looked at him and asked a question. “Are you a single father?” you asked and bit your lip at how unnecessary the question was. It was too late. He looked at you with a strange face along with a smug smile.

                You were about to apologize when he told you he was their uncle.

“Oh, I see…” you nodded.

                “Relieved?” he smiled and gave you a teasing look. “Unbelievable…” you groaned and took out your camera to take some more pictures.

“Photography student?”

                “Obviously…” you rolled your eyes. “What about a picture of me?” damn was he sassy. He posed for a picture with that big charmer smile. You could’ve sworn you would print it out as a big poster and stick it in your room but that was creepy.

“I’m Lee Pace” “I’m (y/n)”

*

You joined them for picnics every weekend for three weeks straight. While sitting there, talking to the man named Lee, you took pictures of people around. Sometimes, instead of talking, both of you just stayed quiet and let the world speak for both of you. You stole a few shots of him and congratulated at your own victory. And when you did look back and those pictures, you had to admit the camera truly loved him. Absolutely camera perfect and a soothing sight for the eyes.

*

“It’s been nice spending time with you, Lee. I’ll have to return for the projects” you said on the last day of picnic time with them.

                “Been nice for me too, (y/n)” he gave you a handshake. His niece and nephew hugged you goodbye and the dog gladly licked you in the face like the first time.

That was farewell. Probably forever, probably not.

*

Back to your favourite but at the same time boring academy of photography. You had the passion and sometimes things to work out with just passion despite the dullness.

“Okay, I believe all of you have pictures to showcase during the exhibition in August which is in three months’ time. Sounds like a long time, eh? Wrong. Design your space during that time frame and choose a perfect picture for your theme. There will be critics coming over, children. They will be expecting excellent outcomes from this academy” the man said and left for you to continue the remaining of your project.

                “Hey, (y/n), have you figure out what picture to showcase? I have like over eight hundred pictures to choose from” your friend said.

“We have three months. No worries” you smiled.

*

You still couldn’t figure out which picture you should showcase since you were busy designing the space. That night you stayed up late, looking through the pictures in your camera. There were about three hundred and you pitied your friend who had to choose from eight hundred. You pressed on the buttons, looking at each of the pictures while keeping yourself awake.

Click. Click. Click.

                Pictures of Lee smiling followed by his brother’s children and Carl. One picture caught your attention and warmth just filled your heart when you saw it. It was a picture of him with his niece and nephew sitting on his lap and Carl standing with two legs; his two front paws upon Lee’s back. A beautiful picture.

                That is definitely the picture you were going to showcase. No winning intentions, you just wanted to show your feelings through a picture and that was a perfect representation. Or maybe just to show the whole world that was the man you had taken a liking for.

*

Two more weeks left for the exhibition. Everyone was allowed to invite maximum five persons and required to write or design their own letter of invitation. You only had one person in mind.

                Lee.

And so you wrote to him an invitation letter and left out the part that it was you who sent it.

*

(exhibition day)

Lee came a little later than he was told to. They were more people than he had expected and most of them diverted their attention to him when he walked into the place. God knows how uncomfortable he felt.

                An elderly man came and patted on his left shoulder saying, “that is a beautiful picture, son”

Not wanting to be rude, Lee thanked the man despite his confusion. A lot of pictures were being showcased and each with a certain uniqueness. A plain field, a close-up picture of a flower, a ballerina and so on; most were still life pictures.

Lee just couldn’t shake off the attention. The intensity of the glances increased as he walked further in the exhibition hall.

                He stopped in front of a ginormous picture that was the highlight of the exhibition; having an extra space and with simple design. Finally Lee understood the reason why he was given so much attention. The moment he laid eyes on the picture, he knew it was you who sent the invitation.

“Beautiful picture isn’t it?” you asked from behind. He still didn’t avert his gaze from it.

“I was wondering who invited me until I saw this” he replied.

                “You almost forgot me, I bet”

“And you’ve probably forgotten what I said when you took this picture”

                “What?”

He turned to look at you with a shy smile. “I asked you out but...” Lee gave out a sigh of frustration and rolled his eyes then continued. “You were so engrossed with the photo taking you didn’t hear me. Did you know how embarrassed I was?”

                Probably this was what the poets were talking about when they mentioned your heart skipping beats and your stomach having butterflies. A nervous chuckle escaped your mouth.

“So I’m asking you again. Would you like to go out with me?”

                “Yeah” you held his hand and both of you continued looking at the picture which you took.

 

**_“I have pretended to go mad in order to tell you the things I need to. I call it art. Because art is the word we give to our feelings made public. And art doesn’t worry anyone”_ **

_-I Wrote This For You (Iain Thomas)_

 

 


End file.
